Un Sorbo de la copa de la Muerte
by Zinia Vanimalda
Summary: Bonito relato corto acerca de una joven numenoriana perteneciente a los Fieles exiliada de su propia tierra.


Un sorbo de la copa de la Muerte

Su mirada se perdía más allá de la costa, escudriñando la bastedad del mar en busca de una respuesta desesperada, pero la brisa gélida se burlaba de ella haciendo revolotear sus cabellos tan oscuros como esa noche. Se encontró sola en el vacío inmenso de sus pensamientos, que vanamente trataban de encontrar una luz de esperanza en el oeste, donde hace tiempo que se había desvanecido. La única luz que divisaba era la de la ciudad que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Lindon, donde semanas antes su navío había tocado puerto para nunca volver a la tierra de donde había partido.

Sintió una presencia a su lado que la sacó del abismo en el que se estaba hundiendo, entonces contempló a un magnifico ser que ella lo habría tomado por uno de los Valar, si es que ignorara que era imposible que uno de los Poderes pisara tierras mortales, pero habiéndolo visto en una ocasión pasada sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, porque su recuerdo era la única soga que la sostenía antes de precipitarse a la oscuridad de su mente.

- Alassea Loome, Alcarinqua Gil-galad- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

En una noche tan oscura como esta no es oportuno pasear sin compañía- su poderosa voz retumbaba con su eco en las paredes de su alma, y la estremecía.

Lo sé, mi Señor, pero desde hace tiempo que las noches no son apacibles para mi, y constantemente camino por la orilla de la playa buscando alguna luz en el oeste que pueda decirme que mi hogar aún se yergue y guarda a los que amo.

¿Quieres partir al Oeste y volver a Valinor?- y su acuosa mirada contempló la bastedad del mar, y suspiró- los barcos zarpan todos los días para alejarse de estas costas.

Me confunde Señor, yo no poseo el don de la Inmortalidad propios de su raza- Ereinion la miró fijamente buscando una pizca de mortalidad en el blanco rostro de la joven- soy una mujer mortal de Númenor, y mi padre y mis hermanos aún habitan ahí, pero a mí me han enviado en un navío junto con los Fieles a los Eldar que huyen de Ar-Pharazôn.

Ahora confirmo que por las venas de los hombres de Oesternesse corre casi intacta la sangre de Eärendil y de los Noldor, sus antepasados.

Pero tan solo en apariencias mi Señor, porque Erû no nos ha librado de las ataduras de la muerte, que en verdad es el destino de todos los hombres.

No envidies el don de los Hijos Mayores de Ilúvatar, por que ese es el camino de decadencia que tu pueblo ha elegido, y tú padre te ha enviado a estas tierras para librarte del destino de los que en Elenna moran- dijo con voz severa.

Yo no envidio ni a una ni a otra raza, sino al Elda que vive feliz sin importarle que está atado al destino del mundo, y al Hombre que no vive constantemente con el temor de la muerte en su rostro, porque después de que el espíritu abandona el cuerpo se dirige a un lugar donde hay más que tan solo recuerdos.

Sabias son tus palabras, Adûnkali, pero veo una sombra sobre tus ojos que no reconozco, y no me presagia nada bueno.

Solo los que mueren pueden entender de qué se trata.

El silencio se hizo en la oscuridad, y en la decadencia del año el viento gélido soplaba con bravura, fue entonces que el Rey de Lindon comprendió que la llama de la vida se enfriaba dentro del pecho de ella, falto del calor que proporciona el deseo de seguir en este mundo. La miró fijamente a los ojos grises y opacos. Su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento de pérdida y arrebatamiento, y la acercó a su pecho rodeándola con los brazos como en un intento desesperado por mantenerla con él, pero ya se había desvanecido y junto a ella cayó en las húmedas arenas - ¡No partas de este mundo aún, hija de Numenorë, porque eres la esperanza de los que aún moran en Elenna, que sin ti se entregarán a la muerte para seguir tu camino, y serás la causa de la caída de los que amas!- Los colores del rostro de la mujer aún no lo habían abandonado, dando señal de que su espíritu seguía dentro de su cuerpo. Ereinion posó levemente sus labios en los de ella, y a causa de esta unión, una luz relampagueó por unos segundos en la noche abnegada de oscuridad y después desapareció, y Gil-galad cayó en la arena como herido por un rayo.

Así yacieron dormidos sobre la arena en las costas de Lindon, hasta que la barca de Arien se levantó en el cielo, y así fue que a Ereinion, hijo de Fingon, se le dio la oportunidad de probar la copa del amargo Don que Ilúvatar había dado a los Hombres.

Fin

Nota de Autor: En este escrito he utilizado varios vocablos en Quenya, como lo son Alcarinqua "Glorioso", Alassea Loome "buenas noches", Oesternesse "Tierra del Oeste", Elenna "La Tierra de la Estrella", y en Andûnaic, la lengua de Númenor, como lo es Adûnkali "Mujer del Oeste". Gracias.


End file.
